


Sound and Light

by orphan_account



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OC is a healer and telepath, Romance, Some Fluff, lots of action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Speed of Sound Sonic is forced to employ the beautiful Oracle to help him find Saitama. But when threats start getting too much for Oracle to handle, will he help, or leave her to deal with them herself? 
I really like Sonic, and wish there were more fics about him, so I decided to add to them! XDHope you all enjoy!





	1. Oracle

My elbow length hair whirling around my face was the only indication that I had company. Tucking the silver strands behind my ears, I turned from my laptop and rose to face the newcomer who had somehow found his way into my house. 

He was tall and lanky, in a purple and black skintight suit. A scarf was thrown haphazardly around his neck, and there were violet marks under his eyes. I grinned and leaned against the desk. I knew a customer when I saw one. And not a bad looking one at that. 

"Oracle." he said finally. 

I spread my arms. "Here I am. You gonna stand there like a brooding shadow or are you going to tell me why you broke into my house." I asked with a teasing smirk. 

I reached deep into my mind and felt something snap on. My eyes glowed deep blue. "Of course, you don't  _need_ to tell me." I explained, reaching out with my mind. 

His thoughts pricked the edges of my mind.  _'Is she reading my mind? I suppose that makes her the real deal...but I need to be careful not to give away any-"_

"Stop that." he said sharply. I felt a feeble push against the edges of my mind, his weak attempt to keep me out. Still, it was impressive. It was rare someone could tell I was reading their mind, let alone put up any mental defenses. This guy was good. 

As reward for impressing me, I withdrew from his mind, the glow fading from my eyes, returning back to sea green. 

"At any rate." I continued. "Yes, I am 'the real deal'. And I assume you didn't come here to chat. What do you want?" 

He scowled over the bridge of his nose at me. "I need you to find someone for me." he grumbled. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really my expertise, but I'll give it a shot." Then a grin flashed over my features. "What, your all-powerful ninja skills can't find him or her?" 

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. "This was a mistake. I'll find him myself." 

I had a few seconds to keep him here before he was gone in a cloud of dust. 

"Cool your jets, TMNT." "My name is Sonic" he interrupted.

 "I'll find your guy. But it'll come at a cost." I cautioned. 

He looked down his nose at me. "I expected as much. What's your price?" 

I shrugged. "Depends on how hard this ends up being. But that's not the cost I was talking about.

"I'm going to have to go into your mind to sense this person's psychic signature. Once I do that, it might be a few hours for me to find this guy, unless you can narrow down where he lives...?" 

Sonic didn't meet my eyes. "Japan." 

I blew air out of my nose. "Okay, so a couple hours. In those hours..." 

He finally met my eyes. 

"I'll be close to defenseless." I admitted. 

He eyed me. "Why are you telling me this? How do you know I won't just attack you when you go under?" he asked, his head tilted slightly. 

I settled cross legged on the floor. "One: I need you to make sure no one comes to kill me while I'm under. And two, if you were going to kill me, I'd be dead where I sit." 

I looked up at him from the hardwood floor. "Am I wrong?" 

"You're not." he admitted. 

"Alright. Then come sit on the floor across from me." I instructed. 

He sat warily. "I thought I was protecting you?" he asked. 

I nodded. "You are, but I have to pick up the signature first, remember?" 

I leaned forward and gently placed both my index and middle fingers on his temples. 

"You never told me who I'm looking for, anyway." 

He looked at me, his amber eyes pinning me in place. 

"The strongest man alive. A man called Saitama." 


	2. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle searches for Saitama while Sonic pokes around the house.

I released Sonic's mind, just as the information slid into my brain. A bald man in a cape, looking goofy and harmless. But there was no mistaking it. Even in Sonic's memories of him, there was an aura of raw power that seemed to pour off of him. 

In the back of my mind, I heard Sonic get up, and start to wander around. Good. This search would take awhile, and I didn't need any distractions. 

I got to work quickly, expanding my psychic awareness to cover my current neighborhood, then expanded outward. Normally for these kind of searches, I would have to inspect the brainwaves of each person in the area before moving on. That meant the process could take days if I wasn't given much to go on, like this situation. But Saitama was so strong, I had no doubt I could latch onto his mental aura in a relatively short time. 

After about thirty minutes, something prickled at the corner of my mind. An itch of raw power emanating from...a small,ordinary apartment. I frowned. Odd. 

Maybe this extraordinary man hid in ordinary places as not to be noticed. Surely, this man was very wise and clever. I was curious, and hoped to meet him some day. But in that instant, I latched onto his psychic wavelengths, memorizing the unique signature he gave off. 

There was another mind present in the apartment, but it felt very...off. The normal pattern of thoughts and emotions was...jumbled, confused. It was like part of the brain had been stripped away, then replaced. Not that the replacement wasn't good, but it disrupted the flow of thoughts. It was giving different information that normal. 

I pulled away from the strange mind, and shook myself out of my psychic trance, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented. 

I got to my feet, gripping the counter for support, then went to go find Sonic. 

 

*Sonic's POV* 

Sonic eyed the young telepath. She didn't appear to be doing anything, just sitting cross-legged on the floor. Blue light streamed from her eyes, but that was it. 

He snorted. Might as well find something to do around here. 

He looked around the house. It was very nice for a single girl living on her own. 

A hardwood floor with a few mats, a nice bathroom, and a bedroom he assumed was hers. It had the smell as her. He had caught a waft of it when she leaned forward to touch his face. It was nice, sweet. Like strawberries and lavender. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Why was he thinking about how she smelled? Then he glanced over to where she sat. What if she could hear him right now? 

Sonic had to repress a shudder. He wasn't afraid of many things, but he didn't relish the idea of someone poking around in his private thoughts. 

He wandered around the house a few minutes, then discovered something he hadn't before. A crease in the wall. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but Sonic's training had taught him to pick up on the tiniest of details. 

He stepped towards it, frowning. The wall looked like wood paneling, with natural lines and creases. But as he stepped forward, he could see a faint rectangle in the wood. 

Sonic hesitated, then pushed lightly. The door swung open soundlessly, and he found himself in a completely sectioned-off hallway. 

What exactly was she hiding back here? 

He continued into the passage, one hand on the hilt of his sword. 

The air was comfortable warm, and smelled of herbs and candles. He felt himself calming down slightly in spite of himself. 

There were five doors, two on each side of the passage, and one at the end. All were closed. 

The door at the end revealed only a storage closet, but it was filled with bandages, painkillers, blankets, and other medicine. 

The door closest to the entrance however, was occupied. 

A man lay on a small mattress, completely asleep. His breathing was steady, and he wore a pattered shirt. Sonic recognized him as Tank Top Tiger, a class B or C or something. 

But what Sonic noticed the most was the fact that he had bandages all over his body. His left leg was in a cast. 

Had Oracle beaten this guy up? 

Who was she, really? 

A cold hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. 

He whirled around and found himself staring into gorgeous emerald green eyes. 

"Oracle, what are you..." 

She covered his mouth with a pale hand. She pointed to the man laying on the bed, and Sonic let her drag him into the hallway. 

"What is a hero doing here?" Sonic hissed. 

She crossed her long arms and glared at him. "You have no idea who I am, don't you?" 

He glared right back, but had to admit he didn't know all too much about her. A former client had informed him that she was the strongest telepath he had ever met, and that he had employed Oracle to find his daughter when she was missing. 

That gave him no background on her, or a reason she would have a hero passed out behind a hidden door in her house. 

When he didn't reply, she sighed and stormed out of the hallway. 

He followed, shutting the door behind him. 

Oracle picked up a black motorcycle helmet from a table by the door, and turned to him. 

"I found your guy. I'll explain that," she said, pointing to the door, "on the way. Deal?"

Sonic wasn't sure what to think about this...development, but he followed her out the door. 

If anything went wrong, he could always just kill her. 

 


End file.
